


Cotton candy crush

by chiriilSmut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiriilSmut/pseuds/chiriilSmut
Summary: Roxy trying to get Jane's attention at work after her latest scientific endeavor leaves her slowly shrinking smaller and smaller with each passing minute
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 6





	Cotton candy crush

After desperately yelling and trying to run after her at a couple inches tall, she finally decides to risk it and climb up to her chair- worst case scenario, she's smothered by Jane booty, which isn't a total loss in her book. 

One exhausting climb later she's finally standing atop Jane’s desk chair, and as if right on cue her booming footsteps foretell her approach- her imposing form casting her tiny girlfriend into shadow as she enters the room.

Her polished heels clack on the tiled floor as she steps in front of her desk, completely unaware of the attempts to get her attention. Roxy's view is entirely taken up by a sprawling wall of grey pants straining to hold in Jane’s wide hips, the outlines of her panties visible through the thin material. Her mind is occupied by the thought of finishing up today's paperwork as she sits, too caught up in her work to feel the comparatively minuscule form beneath her ample rear as she plops down and picks up her pen. 

All of Roxy’s shouting is for naught as Jane’s wide hips begin falling toward her, her skirt barely covering her stocking-clad thighs as she crashes down, instantly smothering her girlfriend underneath her. As she shifts to scoot her chair in she unknowingly crushes Roxy into her further- and with an inaudible  _ crunch _ the device Roxy had made is flattened beneath her weight, along with it any hope of returning to normal. 

Unfortunately for her the shrinking process hadn't stopped- Roxy is left still dwindling smaller under Jane's rear, pinned down by her weight and unable to get her attention from so far below her. With each passing minute she shrinks smaller, soon able to see the individual fibers of the skirt holding her down. Within another agonizingly long ten minutes, she's small enough that each thread making up the tight weave is as thick as her arm, and the unimaginably small gaps between them are big enough to stick a hand through. She knows her girlfriends routine by heart- and judging by her rumbling movements she's in need of a quick water break. Roxy clings to the increasingly wide threads as the endless wall rises up, leaving her miles above the ground, low on the curve of her ass as she stands. Each clack of her heels is a thundering boom, and each step causes her wide hips to wobble- unnoticed by her, and perilous for Roxy, still struggling to keep her grip. She gets a moment of respite as she sips her water, trying to come up with a way of getting her attention before she's microscopic. 

By the time she walks back to her desk Roxy is small enough to fit through the gaps between the threads of her skirt- and panties, she finds, as she finds herself in a much darker, more humid spot after only a few deafening steps. The smaller she gets the greater the time distortion becomes, as a single step is dragged out minutes longer than normal, her wobbling hips providing a constant rumble. If she has any chance of getting her attention, it's now- and luckily she has an idea. 

She jumps off the single thread she'd been holding on to, able to catch the slightest current of air caused by her immense movements. In her desperation she hadn't accounted for the unpredictability of her landing, which she soon realized as she veers off course- instead of heading further forwards towards something more sensitive, she's sent careening towards an endless curve of skin. Moments later she slams into it, her impact causing only a slight itch, which might have been felt if she hadn't landed just below the curve of one planetary cheek. Over the next half hour she's stranded, unable to get far enough away from her skin to catch another swirling current, and helpless to watch as her fate plays out. 

As an incomprehensibly massive heel slams down millions of miles below, the speck sized Roxy is stuck in an increasingly deep valley, held down by a miniscule layer of sweat as Jane takes another step. As her other heel makes contact Roxy is finally smothered between the two walls of skin, pinned as the pressure steadily increases- until her body can't take it anymore, and she's left as a microscopic red stain in the fold of her girlfriends left cheek. A dozen more steps and she reaches her chair, sitting down again to finish up her work. 


End file.
